


Words Unsaid

by Spagheddje



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death(s), He's just sad, Hurt No Comfort, Hux is just an idiot who's incapable of expressing positive emotions, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Armitage Hux, Soft Kylux, Spoiler alert they both die lmao, breaking up (kinda?), no beta we die like men, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spagheddje/pseuds/Spagheddje
Summary: Everything must come to an end, even if it means saying goodbye to the ones you care about the most. Unfortunately, Hux isn't sure if that's something he's capable of.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Words Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> K I know the timeline for this is wrong but it's 4am, I know there are probably a million spelling and grammar errors, BUT I could honestly care less, I just wanted a fic to cry over :') enjoy the idiot evil space gays

This was it. Deep down, Hux knew that this was it. All things must come to an end, and this was going to be their final fight. Ren was going to the Ocean Moon of Kef Bir, somewhere in the Endor System. Just the thought was enough to make Hux’s stomach twist. Something told him that this wouldn’t end well.

Maybe it was because he was the damn spy, and he’d been spoon-feeding the Resistance all the information they needed to win. Wow, this really was going to be his fault if they lost. He’d WANTED Ren to lose, out of pure spite, but now? Hux was unsure. Their lives were on the line. Would it really be worth it in the end?

Hux sat in his office, swiping away mindlessly on a datapad. He was supposed to be reviewing the new plans for tracking through hyperspace, but he was barely retaining any of the information. His father would be disappointed. Hells, he could practically hear him now:

_“For Kriff’s sake, boy, did I teach you nothing? Pay attention, get out of that brainless head of yours!”_

Hux grimaced at the sound of the voice in his head, and he set the datapad down on his desk before leaning back in his chair. He couldn’t focus. How the Hell was he supposed to focus on some stupid report? Ren was leaving any minute now for the remains of the bloody Death Star. He couldn’t help but wonder if this had been Snoke’s plan all along, and if Kylo really hadn’t changed their destiny’s by killing him. Well, Kylo said it wasn’t him. Apparently it was that scavenger girl, but Hux didn’t believe that. He knew Kylo Ren well enough to know when he was lying, especially when he had his helmet off.

Tugging his gloves off, Hux dragged a hand over his face. He was exhausted. Between the stress of spying for the Resistance and still managing the Finalizer, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d got a proper night’s rest. Things were so much easier before everything went to shit, before that scavenger girl and her little crew showed up and ruined everything. Hux had always had a fairly shitty sleep schedule, but he’d at least been able to get a few hours each night before reporting onto the bridge for duty.

He missed those nights. Coming into his quarters later than he should, just to find Ren fast asleep, gigantic limbs sprawled out under the covers. Hux could still so vividly remember seeing the gentle rise and fall of Ren’s chest, how his mouth was open just enough for a strand of drool to seep into the pillow. Hux would pretend it annoyed him, but it really didn’t. He was just grateful he had someone to curl up to at the end of the day.

He’d kick off his boots, shed his uniform (which was neatly folded and tucked away atop the dresser), before joining Kylo in the bed. He’d have to move aside the arm that was intruding on his side of the bed, but he’d always manage to scoot himself back into his spot. Sometimes Kylo would stir, but most times, he’d just make some noise similar to a snore and curl his body up against Hux’s, those long arms wrapping around him and pulling him in. Hux would wrap his arms around the larger man, fingers tangling themselves in the messy mop that sat on top of Kylo’s head. Kylo’s body would melt into his touch, and that’s how Hux would drift off. It had become apart of their routine, in a sense. 

They hadn’t had a night like that in some time now. Hux couldn’t remember the last time, really. He doubted it even crossed Kylo’s mind with how busy they’d both been. They’d barely seen each other lately. Not since Crait, since Kylo went batshit and ended up throwing Hux into a control panel. The bruise on his back ached at the memory, and Hux huffed out a sigh.

Letting his hands drop down to his lap, Hux’s eyes drifted up to the door. It was shut, as it always was when he worked, but never locked. His crew always assumed it was, which was what he wanted it to believe. Kylo was the only one who had constant access. Kylo used to have a habit of barging into Hux’s office while he worked, spouting ridiculous demands or rambling about how incompetent their crew was.

_“If you don’t like the men I hired, Ren, you’re more than welcome to file a proper report at the complaint desk on the fifth fl-”_

_“Oh, c’mon, that’s insane. I’m telling you, those stormtroopers are morons!”_ He’d pace back and forth, and Hux would always wonder how long it would take until Kylo created a groove in the floor.

_“They just have terrible aim. That doesn’t mean they’re morons.”_

_“Hux, I just watched one of them smack themselves in the face while trying to do a trick with their blaster.”_

_“Alright, that is a bit concerning.”_

_“Thank you!”_

Kylo never wore his helmet in Hux’s office. He knew it made Hux uncomfortable. Besides, Hux liked being able to touch Kylo’s skin. He’d often put a hand on his cheek while they talked in close proximity, it was a way to make sure Kylo actually paid attention to whatever Hux was saying. Kylo would stare at him with those big brown eyes, and it was always enough to make Hux smile, just a tad. Sometimes, if Kylo was feeling sentimental, he’d reach up and place his hand over Hux’s, then turn his head and press the softest of butterfly kisses to his palm. 

That was another thing they hadn’t done in a while.

They’d cared for each other. Hells, Hux would have gone as far as to say he loved him. Could Kylo have said the same? Did those feelings still stand? 

They’d never said it. They’d shown it in their own unique (albeit slightly odd sometimes) ways, but never verbally. They should, assuming they still even had some sort of a relationship left. Maybe Kylo slamming him into a control panel was the last straw, and Hux had been to stubborn to catch on.

Just as Hux was getting lost in his thoughts, the door to his office opened. His head snapped up and he immediately sat up straighter, planning on making it seem like he was working and not slacking off while moping. There, in the doorway, stood Kylo Ren himself. Oh.

“Ren.”

“General.”

Shit. 

Kylo had his helmet in his right hand, and Hux could immediately tell that the man looked just as exhausted as he did. Part of him secretly hoped Kylo had been missing their late night cuddle sessions (it felt somewhat weird using that word, but Hux pushed that aside), too. 

His face was unreadable. Brown eyes just focused on Hux, emotionless. His body was tense and rigid, unmoving, and Hux wondered if Ren was even _breathing_ with how still he was. Finally, Kylo broke the silence.

“I’m leaving for Kef Bir. I should be back soon.” 

“Ah.” Was he incapable of saying anything other than one goddamn word at a time? Internally cursing himself, Hux forced himself to continue. “Is that all?”

Hux, for a split second, saw something flash across Kylo’s eyes. If he knew any better, he’d think it was sadness. It was gone as fast as it came, and Kylo’s jaw tightened.

“It seems so.” He lifted his hands, and placed the helmet back on his head. Shit, if this wasn’t hard without the ugly ass helmet, it just got worse. “Good evening, General.”

As Kylo turned towards the door, something in Hux’s stomach flipped. He couldn’t let this go. He needed to tell him, there was this deep urge in his gut that told him if he didn’t now...well, who knows.

Hux found himself rising far too quickly to his feet, palms pressed flat against the desk. His chair shot back with a screech that was far too loud for anyone’s liking, but the moment was urgent. It was now or never. If he didn’t tell Kylo how much he cared for him now, he might never get the chance. This was it. 

“Ren, wait.”

Kylo stopped just in the threshold of the door, and turned. He’d put that dreadful helmet back on, the one with the red markings that made Hux uneasy, and Hux immediately found it harder to read him. The pair stared in silence for a moment, until Kylo broke it.

“Yes?”

“I...” the words got caught in his throat. His mouth opened and closed for a moment like a drowning fish, and Kylo gave the tiniest tilt of his head in curiosity. Shit, he had to say something. Swallowing the lump in his throat (might’ve been his heart up there, who knows), Hux cleared his throat, and set his gaze down on his desk. “I need you to shut the door on your way out.”

He was a coward.

Something in the room seemed to shift and though Hux wasn’t force sensitive, he could’ve sworn he felt some sort of disappointment radiating off of Kylo in waves. Perhaps he was just projecting. Kylo didn’t seem to react.

Kylo finally gave the most subtle nod, and Hux’s chest twisted painfully. 

“As you wish.”

With that, he turned, and was gone. Hux saw the slight flick of his hand as the door shut, and much to his surprise (and general annoyance), he felt unshed tears stinging his eyes. He hadn’t been able to do it.

“General, we need you on the Bridge. It appears we have Resistance intruders.” The voice of Mitaka over the intercom made Hux jump. He was quick to swipe angrily at his eyes and clear his throat of any shakiness.

“I’m on my way.” 

Making his way around the desk and to the door, the air in the room felt heavy. The door shut behind him as he left, seemingly on it’s own, and Hux took that as a sign. It was over. Everything was finished. Gods, he just wished he’d had been able to say it. 

I love you.

He supposed he’d just have to hope for the best, and say it when Kylo got back. Maybe then he’d ave the courage. 

For now, he had to deal with the intruders from the Resistance.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come scream with me over on my twitter, or my Tumblr: @LovebotHux on twitter, @subject-to-feels on Tumblr!


End file.
